The present invention relates to roof structures and, more specifically, to a unitized and prefabricated prestressed roof and ceiling subassembly in panel form.
Conventional roof structures require that the supporting members be first erected and thereafter the rafters, purlins, trusses and the like be assembled. Finally, the roof superstructure itself is affixed to the roof joists, trusses, etc. Air ducts and lighting fixtures must then be installed in place.
Today, the costs of labor and materials in the building trades are extremely expensive. Any time savings which may be had in assembly at the site as well as in material savings is extremely important.
The building industry has realized these objectives and, today, buildings may be acquired in various stages of prefabrication. Most generally, wall sections can be acquired in prefabricated form and roof trusses may likewise be acquired. Nevertheless, the industry has not progressed to the extent of prefabrication in which an eniter roof-ceiling subassembly may be acquired and simply installed as a panel at the building site without the need of joists, purlins, trusses or other intermediate structural supports. All the more, no such subassembly is available wherein all or portions of the lighting, heating, ventilating and air conditioning equipment and/or appurtenances are additionally included in the subassembly.